monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Overgrown Ziggurat
The Overgrown Ziggurat is a new area in Monster Hunter Farblaze. It is home to a variety of inhabitants, from Felynes to the Tyrannogorgus and even the Tederapax. Monsters Low Rank Small Monsters: Felyne, Melynx, Shakalaka, Vespoid, Bnahabra, Conga, Kelbi, Konchu, Hornetaur, Great Thunderbug, Velociprey, Jaggi, Jaggia, Maccau, Mosswine, Jaraku, Remobra Large Monsters: Congalala, Velocidrome, Rathian, Khezu, Majuregias, Majurexius, Zorvala, Great Jaggi, Great Maccau, Grand Jaraku, Zinogre, Shogun Ceanataur, Basarios, Qurupeco, Yian Kut-Ku, Nerscylla, Bufatox, Tetsucabra, Berserk Tetsucabra, Gravios, Kecha Wacha, Seltas, Seltas Queen, Gypceros, Brachydios, Duramboros High Rank Small Monsters: Ioprey, Giaprey, Ceanataur, Giggi Large Monsters: Iodrome, Giadrome, Vespoid Queen, Emerald Congalala, Ruby Basarios, Pink Rathian, Nargacuga, Green Nargacuga, Chameleos, Kirin, Crimson Qurupeco, Blue Yian Kut-Ku, Oroshi Kirin, Hypnocatrice, Espinas, Tigrex, Red Khezu, Gigginox, Tyrannogorgus, Deviljho, Rajang, Gore Magala, Daimyo Hermitaur, Black Gravios, Tederapax, Purple Gypceros, Gogomoa, Ash Kecha Wacha, Shrouded Nerscylla, Najarala G-Rank Small Monsters: N/A Large Monsters: Metrodane, Shenzegur, Zebrastripe Shenzegur, Jagualos, Melanistic Jagualos, Gold Rathian, Lunasta, Kushala Daora, Rusted Kushala Daora, Savage Deviljho, Furious Rajang, Megiagura, Nether Megiagura, Rampant Tyrannogorgus, Baleful Gigginox, Plum Daimyo Hermitaur, Terra Shogun Ceanataur, Dinovaldo, King Shakalaka, Autumn Espinas, Brute Tigrex Areas Base Camp The Base Camp is set in a rectangular outpost right outside of the ziggurat's main entrance. It is surrounded by forest and jungle foliage with a valley in the distance. Area 1 Area 1 is a sort of ancient arena; there are even elevated viewing platforms which the hunter can climb and jump off of for aerial attacks. There's not nearly enough space for much fighting there, though. The center of the arena is a long-extinguished bonfire, which can be lit with a Torch or a monster's flame. There are also closed gates made with primitive sharpened logs tied together, hinting that this was formerly an arena for battles and tournaments. There are also a few ancient spears and arrows sticking out of the walls and floor. Area 2 Area 2 resembles a hallway or a chamber. There are glyphs and ancient scripting all over its walls, but most of it has either been covered by fungus, moss, and vines, or has eroded away. In one of the corners, a former balcony-type structure has been completely covered in layer after layer of vines, allowing hunters to climb around to either access Area 3 or to launch themselves for aerial attacks. Area 3 and Area 4 Area 3 and 4's roofing has been corroded away, causing sunlight and moisture to enter, which allows plantlife to grow. As a result, the floor is covered in a blanket of ferns and mosses. Area 3 is where most of the monsters will go to sleep, and has been made into a nesting spot; it has various piles of rubble and bones lying around. Area 4 is a former altar, with an ancient fountain and decorative pillars which are used for jumping attacks. Both of these areas are good spots for collecting Dragonbone Relics and talismans. Unwanted decorations or talismans can be dropped into the fountain to obtain an Ancient Potion or a Lifepowder, depending on the rarity of the item used. A well is also in Area 4, which takes hunters to Area 6 when they go inside. Area 5 Area 5 is an armory, obvious by the plethora of bone and copper blades lying around as well as extremely rusty helmets. It's a good spot to collect relic weapons and armor, armor spheres, decorations, and Whetstones. It's also the resting place of Elder Dragons. Area 6 Area 6 is a sacrificial chamber where hunters can collect bones and Dragonbone Relics. Only a few monsters actually go here, mainly the brutal ones like Deviljho, Tyrannogorgus, and Tigrex. Category:Areas